digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Proposal: Best of Fan-fiction article
Ok, because there isn't a forum to discuss wiki policies/ideas, I'll put this here. I'm looking for opinions on this. (User:Rad140/Best of fanfiction) My idea is to create a best of the best section of the best fan-fiction around, edited and suggested by us (users and editors, I guess). I know that Digimon Archive is a similar idea, but honestly, it hasn't been formally updated in 3 years and has become a collection of people's comments offering up stories, but there's no complete lists or anything like that. My idea was to create something a little more organized, (hence the sortable table) and not necessarily centered around a character or fan-shipppings (although some of them are really good), but on quality. Thoughts/criticism/comments? Am i crazy? --rad140, signing off (for now) :...I don't know. It seems like a good idea, but there's only a handful of editors here who regularly visit and of that handful, not many are into the fandom. Furthermore, interests wildly vary... I mean, you can go ahead, but I'm not sure what kind of support there'd be. Lanate (talk) 21:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I'm worried about, hence why i'm asking here before making it something official.--Rad140 23:22, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not fond of this idea. Whether a fanfic is "good" or "bad" is entirely opinionated. For instance, even if the fic has a ton of Mary Sues or has horrible plot/characterization or breaks canon or is just plain horrible, a lot of ship enthusiasts will support it as long as it supports the same ship. (I know this because I used to be one of them...and because I watch some of the reviews that so-called "bad fics" get on FF.) So we could have a lot of scale-tipping and dispute over a good or bad story...it just doesn't work. Plus, it might insult a lot of non-winners. :Just a thought. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Asides from being what "we" think are good examples of fan fiction, the other point of the idea was to offer a jumping off point of people new to fandom, or who were looking for a list of good fanfiction. I'm sure there are people who want to try and read the occasional fic or want a starting point, and this is supposed to be for them, without them being completely weirded out by what's out there or completely lost. :::I understand that good/bad is opinionated (hence having more than one person vote for a person to add a fic to the list). It's supposed to be wide-encompasing (this'll depend on support by users), and most importantly, not biased or a focus of any particular ship. It needs to be a list of quality, not popularity, and not a list of ships. I hope some of us could agree and what's quality and what's not. ::::I don't want it to be a contest (i'm open to alterante suggestions for "best of fan-fiction"), but a honour list of top-quality stories, shining examples in the fandom world. I hope anyone wouldn't be insulted by something like that. It's not going to be ranked or be a billboard or top 50 list or anything like that. I realize there's a lot of logistics and other things that would have to be sorted out for something crazy like this, (like should we include 18+ stories?) but i have hope. --Rad140 23:22, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Should I just set it up and see how it goes?--Rad140 18:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I say we go for it. It is not such a bad idea. I for one, have been searching for good fics for ages before I finally managed to find them. I have kept a list I made ages ago on good fics here, which I have recently updated. Perhaps you may want to add some of them you your list (though I will admit that I was slightly biased to myself when I added myself onto the list...) , as they are mostly very good or recommended by other people. I believe that you should perhaps recognize a few of them. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 07:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The idea is up here --Rad140 19:38, 7 April 2009 (UTC)